1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plug devices and more particularly pertains to a new plug device which prevents accidental removal of the plug from an electrical socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plug devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,823 describes a device for securing a male plug to a plug adapter to allowing 120 volt plug to be connected to alternate power supplies. Another power supply plug is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,799 which describes a locking mechanism for a power plug.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that prevents a power cord from being too easily removed from a power socket and also allows for multiple outlets from one socket.